The girl with wings, and a devil fruit A One Piece fanfic
by demondestroyer121
Summary: A girl born from a pirate and a person with wings, her mother dying from birth, her father soon to die from a illness killed for his crime's against the government, that man entrusted his baby daughter juno to garp, she was hidden away on a island that he had put her at 1 hour before he turned himself in and 1 day before he was executed and she was left on a island at around age 3.
1. East Blue Saga

juno's pov:

me and luffy had found 2 small box's with 2 fruits in them i was hungry so was luffy so we decided to eat them mine was a Green peach with a pink leaf and i just think its from another island and i eat it and i then look at my hands as they start to turn into leafs and i see luffy is just looking at me in pure terror as i vanish and re appear and i look at my hands they are normal and i look at my wings they where still there, so i was good, and i fly up from shanks storage room with luffy and i tell him to keep this a secret i was the older sister to luffy.

time-skip:

i see luffy about to be killed by a giant sea monster and i growl i fly up and i see shanks going and he looses a arm but he gets luffy out of there and he leaves hte island a bit after that.

time-skip:

i see that ace left i was going to wait until luffy decided to go so that we could go together i had tried to convince ace to stay and to come with him and he told me who his father was i was shocked i was told to keep it a secret and he sailed off and i haven't seen him since me him and luffy had promised to meet again and i was going to make that happen.

me and luffy head off and we had 2 rafts and we where going to another island and we soon arrive on a island and i see that there is a man called zoro and luffy punchs the captiain of the marines that was on this island after he said he was going to kill zoro after the 3 days if he didn't die frmo exaust frmo hunger and no water so later when luffy grabs zoro's swords and he helps us i activated my devil fruit and turn into leafs and circle around morgan and then turn into my vine form i had gotten this form a few months ago still getting used to it but it should work and i form my legs into roots and the roots stab into his feet and we head off as cody decides to join the marines and we then meet up with a girl named nami and we then meet a pirate clown buggy and we defeat him after a while and then we go and we find a long nosed person and he helps us defeat a infamous pirate and he had hurt me badly causing me to need medical attention right after the battle if it wasn't for the devil fruit i would be dead and i was hurt badly i was soon put on the going merry in the medical bay and i woke up after a week of us sailing.

juno's pov:

i wake up to hear a cannon being fired i walk outside and stretching i had been asleep for a while and i see luffy fighting a boy and zoro says that they are friends of his and they want to repay their debt to zoro so they are helping us and we find a resturant called the baratie and of course another lieutenant and luffy get into a fight causing a cannon ball to get hit in the roof and i see this while flying as i was seeing luffy and i see he is trying to say he will pay for the damages and i land beside the two and i wave and the 2 of them are amazed that i can fly and that i have wings and i just tell them that this is my half brother and that he will pay for the damages and then a boy with blond hair called sanji starts beating on the marine for saying the chef's food was horrible and suddenly a man/teen comes on and he is damanding food and i reconise him as part of the don kreig's armada and he is beaten up and thrown out of the resturant and i fallow sanji as he makes some food and i fallow him and see he is feeding gin and i just smirk and sit next to sanji who is flustered at me being near him and i just start chatting to him.

time-skip:

a mysterious figure appears on a small floating ship and he steps off and zoro recognize him as the dracule "hawk eyes" mihawk and he has a giant sword and zoro tries to defeat him and he is getting beat up and i scream zoro and fly up and turn into my thorn bush form and i extend my arms into long thorned vine whips and i swing at dracule but he cuts off my arms and i scream in pain but i make the vines re attach to my body and i stretch and i smirk "so you have a devil fruit, i never knew of a devil fruit like this before" he says as he looks at my body that was a human with wings now made out of plants with the wings gone and i growl and i get enraged as he slashes into zoro and i transform as my body turns into leaffs and flys and reforms into a new form i growl like a animal (look at the picture for what the new form looks like) and zoro gets up and dracule spares his life and i tell zoro and the brothers to go after nami as she had ran off and me and luffy decide to take on the remaining pirates i see luffy is getting hurt badly and then he is almost nocked off and i fly up and then luffy destroys kreigs armor and then gin punches kreig in the gut but his final attack sends luffy into the sea and i growl as i cant get to him even if i wanted to help my brother but i cant and i see sanji dives into the water and saves luffy i pick sanji up and i hug him. "thanks for saving luffy" i say as i hug him. "and that was payment" i say as i walk away as he might of thought i was into him.

time-skip:

juno's pov:

i was with the sanji and luffy when we arrive we encounter zoro and johnny and he says nami killed ussop and something breaks and i growl leafs surrond my form and i scream ussop and i scream im going to kill her and i get grabbed by everyone as i start to fly off to get revenge for ussop and i start tearing up, "let me get revenge!" and then i see her and she just says she was in it for the tressure and i turn into my vine form and i try to take her on but i run into the jungle and i stay there for a few hours.

time-skip:

i come out and see that the ship was about to leave and i join them as i turn back as i walk with my body become leafs and i turn back as i get on the ship and we head for the grand line.


	2. The Grandline Part 1

juno's pov:

i wake up as i had passed out from the water and see ussop smoker luffy and zoro there and chopper picks us up and suddenly crocodile grabs luffy i jump two flying with my wings as i launch myself at crocodile and punch him in the stomach and send sand flying and i growl i get a flash back to me training with garp.

flash back:

"ok juno this is how you use haki, this is armament haki." garp says as he punches me in the stomach and i am sent flying i get up and i get up, "it can be used to hurt logia users-" he says as i punch him with a punch with haki and it sends him through 3 small tree's "man your good with that haki." garp says

flash back ends:

i transform try to transform into my thorn bush form but turns into a cactus form and i look at my hands and i smirk haki infuses with my fists and i launch myself at croc and he is surprised at the new form and i yell thousands spikes and arm the spines/needles on my body with armament haki and shoot them at him and they hurt him a bit but he hooks into my body and i cough up a bit of blood and smirk i armor both of my fists with haki and punch them into his head i then grab my sword i had on my back and put the haki into it and i slash his body but i missed half of it only cut from his left shoulder where his hook was to his chest and he coughs up blood and i fall onto my knees as i turn back and fly as i could hardly fight anymore i flash injured.

time-skip:

me and luffy defeat crocodile and we then head for skypiea.

time-skip:

a masked man surfing on the clouds fires and i see another man protects us.

time-skip:

me, sanji, chopper and ussop and nami are taking the going merry and gan fall out of the upper yard and i had found out that i was a skypeian and my father was Gol D Roger. i hold a sword that he had entrusted with gan fall it was a great grade sword and i now dual wield two metal swords and chopper defends the going merry and a man floating appears and electrocutes sanji and ussop i scream ussop and i try to stab into him but his body turns into lightning and i get sent flying by lightning into the going merry's sail and i then growl and try to turn myself into my venus fly trap form but i turn into a sunflower. i look up at the sun and my flower face glows and i blast it at the man and he turns to lightning so i blast him again but the blast is covered with armament haki but he vanishes.

time-skip:

i take a stand with zoro, nami and robin and wiper against enel as Gan Fall had been taken out i create hundreds of tree's and the roots come from the trees and my eyes were glowing green as i did this and wiper uses sea stone to stop his abilities and i plunge 4 roots made with armament haki on them into enel's heart and after that i fall on one knee i had used a ton of haki and stamina nad i didn't know i could control plants like that, i guess i had more power then i thought as i fall down not able to keep myself up as i had used to much stamina, he then restarts his heart and i growl he strikes lightning onto me and robin and wiper and i get knocked out.

time-skip:

i wake up on the ship and nami tosses a bag of gold to me. "you earned it for killing enel even if it was temporary." she says as we were back on the grand blue.

juno's pov:

robin has vanished and ussop was hurt badly by the franky family and i enter the building and take down as many of the franky family as possible and then we decide to leave the oging merry and when ussop wakes up he doesn't like the news and he decides to leave but challenges luffy for control of the ship and i get up. "what are you doing juno, are you siding with ussop?" he asks and i just nod my head and i walk off with ussop

time-skip:

me and ussop had made a plan we were going to take luffy out before he can make a move.

time-skip to 10:00 pm.

me and ussop vs luffy.

i started the fight by turning into a new form that is called garden of eden, i then make hundreds of leafs into one huge ball, while ussop uses long ranged attacks to distract luffy as i throw the huge leaf ball and it explodes on luffy sending hundreds of razor sharp leafs into him, and then ussop uses a breath dial and a flaming shot to ingite the gas and it explodes luffy uses his gum gum No bazooka and ussop absorbs it and uses his own attack and he beats ussop with a gum gum no bullet and i get hit by a gum gum no bazooka and i fall to my knees and turn into leafs and then turn back to my normal form, luffy gives us the ship

time-skip:

soon after we get the ship the franky family comes back with franky this time me and ussop go head to head with franky and his goons but franky takes out ussop and then i'm overwhelmed by franky and his family, when i wake up i see that ussop is fixing the ship with Franky telling him that he won't make it out of the grand line or to the next island with that ship.

time-skip:

suddenly cp9 comes in and i try to fight them but they have a devil fruit user of theyre own and i get hurt a bit but i stand up and go into my garden of eden form and hundreds of leafs circle around me as i armor them up with haki and hold up my hand and the leafs stop and i then bring my arm down quickly and the leafs fly at the cat and his friends and they cut deep into them as i growl and fly up and try to get ussop but he falls and i fly off and i later find luffy and zoro stuck in a chimney, i cut zoro out of the chimney.

time-skip:

i get up and i get onto the rocket train using a form i called the rubber form by transforming into a para rubber tree and chipping off a piece of park and then using the liquid(which is made from the plant which she can control) and the liquid attaches to the train and she pulls back and is flung right at the train and she grabs onto one of the car doors after she is at the height to grab the train and i then see luffy and two others as i go and i then fly up and i grab onto the puffing tom and i get on and see sanji and i break a hole into the roof of the cab and i say that i wont help rescue robin and me and ussop go and we go into one car i put on a moon mask and fold my wings in wrapping them around my chest and i put on a cloak and i put in a little voice modification device i had found on the train and turn my voice into that of like a man ussop didn't want one so i decided to just put a bit of a numbing agent made from plants i grew from my arm to try to make his voice sound different and his voice now sounds like that of a little kid, i guess it worked, so i then go up and climb up as i can't fly as my wings are tied to my body and i say my name is lunarqueen and this is solarking(changing the name because i don't like the name and i want it to match), we enter the next car and sanji goes and fights the man while me franky and ussop go and franky faces off against someone and me and ussop go and find robin and i grab my swords corgi finds us and i cut him down with a swift swing of my sword and ussop takes him out of the car with mine and his combo attacks as lunarqueen and solarking the solar eclipse which uses my 2 swords my plant logia fruit to make a sun and moon using moonflowers and sunflowers with explosive seeds and fired at once as the swords spin foreword and the moon flowers explode with vines coming out of them wrapping around the dude, and we take him out, we then go and robin tries to attack us and we throw a smoke bomb and we separate the car using my explosive sun flowers. and we board the rocket train with sanji and we decide to say we aren't ussop and juno and i can tell only chopper and luffy believed us.

i rush in with luffy as i throw away the disguise into a small pouch i am carrying after we arrive to the island and fly over to keep luffy safe and i take down 50 marines and me and luffy fight blueno and i try to keep up but can hardly keep up and i fly up and spin down creating winds at 20mph coming off of me and cutting blueno in two, and the drawbridge is lowering and i put back on my costume

time-skip:

"so we got 7 people besides luffy and 5 of the cp9 agents so let's do this"i say as we head into the building and me and ussop try to do it and then the cp9 agent turns into a full animal form and he is being made fun of. ussop and me decide to use 2 seastone cuffs but he locks himself with zoro and i tell chopper to get key n2 and i'll hold off the giraffe and and wolf while he gets the key and i pull of the cloak and reveal my wings and the wolf starts speaking "your "angel" juno D. Monkey" he says and i smirk i hold out the sword of Gol D Roger that is now mine and it is called endbringer and i take out my warbringer and i look at them. "the world goverment might want to learn something about who my father was, not monkey D Dragon but the pirate king himself, GOL D Roger." i say as they are stunned i cuff the girafe's hands together with seastone cuffs and he turns back and i plunge a sword into his chest killing him and i start to try to hold them off and we start getting pushed back by the wolf and i try to stand my ground but he is way to fast i decide to go on the defensive and start getting pushed back and then a huge chopper comes and me and zoro try to protect him and franky decides to punch him into the water and nami releases zoro and ussop and me and ussop and square off against him as zoro goes to help luffy and he uses his new kabuto and it has no effect and i try to defend ussop but i am hit into a wall and he offers ussop his key but attacks and pins him last second and i try to get up but hte landing broke my right arm as he had picked me up and threw me into the wall i scream in pain and sanji comes and kicks the wolf off ussop i wrap my arm in bandages and put a splint over it, i decided to follow ussop and we arrive at the top and we see robin being dragged by a rope and i tell ussop he has this, ussop fires a missle at the dude dragging robin and then helps take out the people firing at robin and then i hear a explosion and my ears begin rigging and i relise im falling with ussop i dive in the iar and grab ussop on my back as i tear off the cloak and cut the rope that held my wings together and i turn my arm into a vine and grab a small landing and climb up and i see sanji and zoro and they tell me that the place is flooding so i decide to go down to the tunnels and when we fidn them they are being chased by a giant wave of water and i try to out fly it but i am engulfed by the water and suddenly kokoro reveals her self to be a mermaid and helps us get away and i get on the bridge and then i see luffy and tell him he can take them and then 200 captains and lieutenants arrive and i decide to help zoro ussop and franky and then someone rusts Zoro's sword Yubashiri and breaks it. and then i see luffy fall and ussop and me take off our masks and i yell for luffy to get up and to ont lose and ussop challenges lucci to a battle and luffy defeats lucci and suddenly a voice congraduates luffy and then the ship is fired upon and we have to run and ussop tells luffy ot get back up

time-skip:

i wake up as luffy passes by my head and i see garp, oh god here it goes again. luffy and him start hitting each other and i just watch and i tell them to keep it down as i apply some herbal healing powder to my broken arm and it heals i stretch it. "how did you do that, those ingredients for that are super rare." garp says and i smirk. "did you think luffy was the only one with devil fruit powers, and i know who my father was" i say as he is shocked "who told you" he says. "i went to where my mother was born, i met a friend of rogers and he told me about my mother and him as she was the only one to leave in the time he was alive" i say as i then show them my devil fruit power by turning into leafs and then into my garden of eden form. "so do you like it, its the best form i got right now" i say smiling and he tries to punch me but a fist made out of leafs stops his punch. "you really think that it was that simple?" i ask as i smirk.

time-skip:

we where back on the ship united.


	3. Short Devil fruit info and Authors note

The devil fruit she ate is called the

Kōjō Kōjō No Mi

It is a special type Logia, and you might ask what a special type logia is, It is basically a Logia that has forms, the forms are going to be revealed throughout the story and I made this story over a year ago on another site and I am not a native English speaker, I use google translate for some of these chapters or have a friend do rough translations of what I do.


	4. The Grandline Part 2

we had we had searched the sea and then we are rushed back up by a angry rabbit seaking and it spits out a mermaid and a starfish and they land on sanji who is happy and i smirk and laugh and i look at them. "i am keimi and this is my friend paggup."she says and then Paggug pulls out a den den mushi and when someone answers he is surprised that hatchan and i recognize that name and i poke nami. "wasn't that one of Aarlong's crew?"i ask as she looks at me and says yes and i decide to tell the guys to take us to their base.

time-skip:

my suspicious where confirmed and they say they won't help the starfish and the mermaid and i hit luffy into the wall saying that we should help since they are our friends and i see i prepare to fight the flying fish riders and i fly up and cut two fish in half and luffy screams and i see that the dude has the same face as sanji.

time-skip:

i arrive at a auction house and i look at the papers a mermaid i tell the rest of the gang about it and then i ask why so little marines are not here and i get a answer as i look at a paper and i growl why did ace always have to get himself into trouble, i growl, i had to get to the damn prison to free him, i tell hatchen to take me to the prison as a prisoner and collect my bounty as i was one of the 12 supernovas ranked 4th i tell my plan to ussop who says he will come two, he says after we help the mermaid and i say ok, and then luffy goes up and hatchen gets shot and i growl as the plants around me grow bigger and bigger and my body slowly turning into leafs and my body turns into a snake like body made out of a thorned vine and a flower head, i form 2 arms made out of thorns and vines and legs, my eyes turn red and green, the fat kid tries to shoot me with a pistol but i move my body around it and crush the gun in his hand with roots and breaking his arm and then knocking him out by almost crushing his windpipe and then i regain control, i hold my face and turn back into leafs and back into my human form and they look at me shocked, "is that not normal for her?" law asks as he looks at my holding my face as i try to hold back the tears. "nope that's not normal, she freaked out, more than anytime, she went into a absolute rage" luffy says and ussop confirms this and i look at them, "do you guys wonder why you hear screaming from 2 voices in my room sometimes, that voice was another personality i have, it's the evil and rage i feel, i can usually keep it under control but just seeing my friend get shot, just made me go into a rage and i let my anger loose and the rage manifested into that form, i snapped when he was shot"i say as i growl and grab hear that kid's crew had taken out the bridge and then i hear screams and i run outside and holding my two swords and i see a admiral and a Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma. i could see that i was the only one around and i prepare for the battle of my life as i turn my body into the thorn bush form and i rush at them as i cut into him using my two blades and then he tries to punch and i pull out two metal blades that i had stored in a small pocket dimension i had inside this plant form and they are put against my arms and i block each of his attacks and cutting off one of his arms and sparks fly out of it, it was a robot, i had blunge 3 huge roots into its chest and i cut off its head causing the robot to explode and i arrive in grove 2 and i toss the solar king mask to ussop and turn into leafs and the costume with the mask is on me and i charge at them using my two swords and i run as fast as i could and get blasted by the laser and then another kuma punchers and sends the other one somewhere and brook takes the hit from ussop me and sanji and then soon it's only me and luffy left and i scream and i go into my ultimate hybrid form combining al the good aspects of each form giving me the face of the sun flower form, the venus fly trap form's fly trap right hand and the garden of eden's control over the plant's, i then charge up the bleam and blast it at kumba but he redirects them and i am shot away from them by the paw paw fruit.

time-skip:

i wake up to see a familiar set of red hair and one arm i get up and i look at him, "so you got Rogers blade" shanks says and i look up at him, "i was told about your past, so you knew who my father was all along huh?"i ask as i get helped up by shanks and see yasopp, "so i met your son, and he joined luffy's crew."i say as he looks at me a bit shocked and i tell him about his wife's passing and he drops to his knees and begins to cry i let him cry on my shoulder as he was my crushes father.

time-skip:

i decided to join shank's crew the red haired pirates because i knew that zoro would more than likely go to dracula and i tell him i went to go see him and he says we will, and we soon arrive and i see zoro and i fly up and hug him, and i cry into his shoulder. "your alive." i say as i cry as i thought he would of died and dracula looked at me and shanks says that we should celebrate that dracula was training zoro and for me joining the red haired pirates, i grab start making tea while zoro and the rest of them drank alcohol and booze, i then remember i had to get to place to stop ace's execution. "hey shanks, i'm going to join the war that is probably going to go down for ace, i don't care what i have to do, i will do it." i say and shanks just looks at me. "ok, i'll make a small ship, it will be big enough for one person" he says and i hug him and say thanks.

time-skip(12 hours later)

the ship was finished and i head straight for marine ford as that was to be his execution spot and i have my own flag on it had a devil fruit i had eaten and 2 vines holding swords on it, i had recruited 1 person to join my pirate crew the first was a cat mink named bravetail that was her first mate and she had a oto oto no mi a sound logia devil fruit, i had also found a 2nd devil fruit and ate it, it was a sokudo sokudo no mi a speed paramicia fruit allowing me to travel to at mach 1 speed.

time-skip:

i arrive with the rest of the ships my ship was small compared to their ships but it was only meant for 1 person, i arrive and i see tsunami's and me and Bravetail prepare for the worst when its frozen and so is the bay i jump down and and so does bravetail and i see a huge giant going after ace and i join in and i see a girl and she comes to attack me and i dodge each of her punches using my fruit and i fly up and she says something. "didn't luffy mention having a sister that had wings" and i ask her how she knows my brother/captain and she says she met him on her island, we agree to not get in each others way but that doesn't stand for the other pirates and marines, as i see doflamingo and i charge at him and dodge his strings and i then go top speed and punching flamingo without even looking like i moved he is sent flying i see luffy and i fly next to white beard and he asks who i was as i had wings and was a devil fruit user, "ace is my half-brother" i say as whitebeard is a bit shocked so is his crew and i smirk and i tell them i am the only one who could get close to ace from the air and i grab bravetail and i fly as fast as possible and land in front of ace and i get hit by a bolt of light and i charge at the light admiral and bravetail helps me with her being able to travel at the speed of sound, i turn into the form i tried to use against kuma and i launch at him with bravetail using electricity to try to hurt the light fruit devil user and i start punching him and i grab my two swords and armor them up and slash into him and he makes a sword out of light and i break that sword in two and wrapping a armored vine around his legs and throws him away and then dracule comes and i glare at him, "so your just going to fallow there command, then i guess i have to do my best against you to save my brother" i say as i lock blades with him and bravetail uses her claws and her electricity to cut into dracule and i slash him over and over going as fast as i could and eh then goes to attack luffy and i rush to the gallows and then hundreds of marines appear and i slash through them killing them and so does bravetail, and then I see luffy land in front of us and the admirals are here, "so I guess we can both save ace, huh luffy" and luffy looks confused at bravetail. "i brought her onto my crew, it's only temporary but she wants to follow me around for saving her from slavery" i say and me, luffy and bravetail take on the 3 admirals, i take on the light one, bravetail takes on the frost one and luffy is going for ace so me and Bravetail attack the magma admiral together and the whitebeard pirates join the fight and i continue to attack kizaru to keep him away from luffy and i perform my 2 sword style the angel's slash and fly up and dive at kizaru who creates a sword of light and rushes at me and i break his defences and cut into him with my swords, before he falls down from his wounds kizaru hurts luffy and i growl my eyes turning green and 20 roots come out of the ground and i armor them up and plunge each of them into a vital spot on kizaru's body killing him instantly, everyone is shocked and i growl and then the two other admirals come after me i go as fast and take them both out with armament haki and take aokiji out of the fight and knocking him unconscious., then akainu goes for whitebeard and i rush towards the platform and luffy joins me and then garp gets in the way and me and luffy punch garp out of the way and sengoku uses a devil fruit and mr. 3 uses his wax to free ace as the scaffolding falls and i cut through hundreds of marines that try to kill me ace and luffy and when we are about to escape the last remaining marine tries to attack us but i create a huge wall of trees and roots around the last admiral to keep him in there and we escape and suddenly ace is killed by a user with haki, it was akainu i growl and my eyes glow red and green, my body transforms into the beast and i then fall over.

juno's pov:

i had been training the past 2 years with shanks and he drops me off on the island where i last saw everyone besides luffy and zoro, i arrive at a bar and see nami, "well if it isn't the cat burglar" i say sitting next to her and then a lunar queen and a nami imposter come up to use and puts a gun to our heads i smirk and i tell her if she's going to do it to pull it on me first and to see a surprise she does and my head turns to leafs and reforms and she looks shocked "so here have this" i say as 2 plants grow from the ground and attack her and rip her in two, "you might as well not even be a imposter of lunar queen if you cant even match the women who brought her to life." as the body is eaten by the plant and then a plant grows and eats the nami imposter and i see usopp and i look at him, "you do know that plants are my specialty, but i'll let you have it since i heard you spent a long time on the plant island" i say and he looks at me, "how did you know?!" he yell and i just smirk, "i can talk to the living plants there" i say smirking and he just looks shocked and i just say we have a connection and that the plant's there are female and we leave.

time-skip:

we encounter chopper and he says robin got kidnaped and i say that more hten likely it was the fakes and then we head for the ship i hug chopper and i see franky, "man franky you got a lot more robotic and hey robin" i say as all three of us hug, "also i met brook on one of his tours on a island that shanks happened to stop on and i introduced him and he said he would come back, he is going to be part of the crew" i say as he just wanted his time in the spotlight and i fly up and search for luffy and find him with the fakes and i fly down and i growl and there was 2 pacifistas here and i armor up my venus fly trap hand and cut one of the pacifista's in two and luffy takes the other one out with one hit. we then flee back to the sunny and i then see hancocks ship gets in the way and we flee and go under water.

time-skip:

i see a giant kraken and we decide to fight it, i grab the octopus and we tame it and then we find a giant and a giant angler trying to crush the sunny and me and luffy order our new pet to knock out the giant.

time-skip:

we have arrived at the island and then the coating wears off and i get sent flying

time-skip:

i wake up to a familiar green haired mermaid, "keimi is that you?" i ask as i hadn't seen her for 2 years and she says it is and i hug her, "it's been a while friend, where is the octopus at?" and she explains what happened after words.

time-skip:

i look and see a giant mermaid about 20 meters tall mermaid and i slap luffy when he makes the princess cry and i then see a human come in and i wrap two kelp plants around and wrap myself in it and i tell the princess to hold me and to pretend i was something and she plays along and luffy hides in her hair and we get taken i get a flash back to brave tail and how she had decided to join the crew and was on the 1 person ship and was having it coated and i ask sisori if she knows what minks are and she says she doesn't and i growl and i see the fishmen tying up my brother sanji who was turned to stone and the others and when i hear that the person was here who threw the axe i brust form the kelp and grab it, my body turning into kelp and i make 4 long threads of kelp come to me and i turn them into whips using the thorns and the rose form to take on the underwater rose kelp(a hybrid of mixing a rose bush and a kelp plant) i smirk and i lash the kelp at them with me and i wrap him in kelp and fling him into the air and smashing him down into the street and bringing out my 2 swords and growing 2 arms out of kelp to keep a hold of the kelp rope and i tie the kelp ropes to a tree root sticking out of the ground.

time-skip:

we arrive at the sea forest and i see jinbe, "so its you, i haven't seen you in a while, thanks for helping save my brother, also shanks said for me to give you this." i say as i toss him a bag of berry. "What is this for?" he asks me and i just smirk. "its from shanks and he said that he owed you at least that for saving me and luffy from marine ford and for helping keep me away from him for a few weeks as shanks was getting annoyed at me for awhile because i had told him about what i had done and he was worried i was going to explode(referring to her eating 2 devil fruits) and that if he ever wanted a place to stay you have a place on his crew." i say as i give jinbe a hug."

time-skip:

i had put on some clothing to participate in the Corrida Colosseum tournament for the mera mera no mi i was using lunar queen to participate in the tournament i was put in block D.

time-skip:

it was only me and rebecca left i use vines to send her into the wall and then I'd use a new form I had unlocked during the training with shanks, It was a pitcher plant as My chest turns into a mouth as flower leafs come from my wrists and my legs merge together like a snake tail I also gain 4 more eyes as I look at rebecca I extend my arm and throw her into the water, I then exit the ring as I had won,

time-skip:

I had grabbed rabecca out at the last second from the water and had hid her in my pitcher of my plant form which had no digestive acid in it as I could control that, I then spit her out onto the floor as I turn back and I smile as luffy looks at me with awe while rabecca was dry as before and I see that she gets up and I smile "sorry about that, Wanted the crowd to think you lost so I had to grab you the last second and store you in the pitcher of the plant form I had" I say as she just looks away as I then see bellamy and he was here to assassinate us so i just growl "So you want a replay of last time" I say as I hadn't shown him this form yet as I turn into a mushroom as the mushroom head acts as a hat and my hands turn into crab like pincher as I grow into a 12ft tall mushroom monster as I rush bellamy but then dellinger rushes bellamy and I see bellamy getting the ever loving springs being beat out of him, "I will get the mera mera fruit for you luffy" Barthomalo said to luffy and I was still in my mushroom form as I then sense someone I look and the person speaks "I'm sorry but I can't let that happen" I then see him approached the 4 of us and I see it was sabo. "S-sabo?" I say as he looks at me weirdly "Do I know you?" He says and I run at him as leafs come out of my body and I reform back into my human form and me and luffy wrap our bodies around sabo "I got a escape route for you so go" He says as he tells zoro and kenimon and they have to force us off of sabo and I was crying the entire time as I then use one of my tiniest plant forms a watermeal plant humanoid I was super tiny and I rush past everyone as It gave me insane speed ontop of my mach 1 speed I was already using as I get itno a small crack in a pipe and I rush into the smile factory as I see franky as I help him fight senor pink and kyujin as I grow bigger rapidly as I turn into the mushroom form and I grab both of them with my claws and I ram both of them into the wall as I then armor up both of my pinchers I then cut through senor pink and kyujin and I then move onto the next big target, Doflamingo as I turn back into my normal form and I fly up to the top of the castle as I see law finding dofy and I rush dofy as roots sprout from the ground as they conuter doflamingo's strings and we get into a battle as I use my new ultimate form, it combined all of the form's streangths, the right hand was the hand of the venus fly trap form, the torso was the pitcher of the pitcher plant form, the head of the sun flower, the control of the plants as the garden of eden, the left pincher of the mushroom plant, the legs are like that of tree trunks and I was 20ft tall I then armor up my entire body as I rush doflamingo I slash at him with my fly trap hand as It opens and it grabs onto doflamingo and I then rawr as he cuts it off with string roots grow from that hand as It turns into a drill and the bark grows over the stem and make like a javelin like weapon from the wood as it swirls around the stem as it could be used to drill into opponents and I then launch myself at doflamingo as I launch my drilling javelin into doflamingo as it drills a hole right through him but he just stitches himself back together with string and I growl as I turn my mushroom pincher into a hand of the garden of eden as I grab endbringer and I haki it up and clash with doflamingo's haki.

a short intermission to tell everyone the bounty of juno.

right after alabasta: 75,000,000 Berries

after the assault of enies lobby and her killing off one of cp9: 285,000,000

after the great war and her killing of a admirals and for the public to know that she is the daughter of gol D roger: 749,000,000

dressrosa(bounty given by doflamingo): 4 star enemy, 400,000,000 berry bounty,

now back to the story:

I was fighting doflamingo with luffy as luffy then enters bounce man and I get my wings and fly up with luffy as I use my strongest attack, armored revenge of the forest, I awakened my devil fruit and the ground around us turns to grass lands as doflamingo awakens his fruit as well and trees sprout from the grasslands as it turns into a forest, the forest grass and every plant in the forests gets armored up as the plant matter comes together and it goes into my body and joins onto me as I grow bigger and bigger rapidly and soon I was as tall as ore's and I then punch doflaingo I then see luffy exit bounce man mode and I decide to hold doflamingo off with the gladiators as me and 79 gladiators hold off doflamingo he was taking out people in the truck loads and I then shoot the entirety of the armored jungle that was on me at doflamingo and it breaks through his strings


End file.
